


1812 Congratulations

by Perilfirewolf



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I know its inacurate, Mentions of FrUk, The ending is my favourite, i own nothing, let me have fun damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilfirewolf/pseuds/Perilfirewolf
Summary: A songfic of Congratulations by lin-manuel miranda.I am oddly satisfied with this, and I will roast marshmallows on your flames.Enjoy!Also let me know if I should make this a series!





	1812 Congratulations

At the end of 1812. Matthew storms into Arthers tent while he’s gloating to his generals. He spins around surprised but softens his features seeing who it is.  
“A Matthew my boy” He then pauses Brows lowering in concern seeing the look on his favourite colonies face.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I got to speak to my Brother” England sighed.  
“Honestly, I don’t know why you bother after everything he did-“ Matthew cut him off voice lowering to a deadly calm as he spoke.  
“Every thing he’s done was to get you stupid attention and approval”  
“Matthew?” England asked stepping forward cautiously  
“Arther” Canada responded monotonously  
“Congratulations  
You have invented a new kind of stupid  
A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid  
An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid  
'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid  
Let's review” He spun on his heels so his back was to England. And began counting on his fingers stepping towards the tent entrance as he gestured.  
“You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you  
I begged you to take a break, you refused to  
So scared of what your enemies will do to you  
You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to  
You know why Francis can do what he wants?  
He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!  
So yeah, congratulations!” He looked over his shoulder at England sneer clear on his lips. He paused seeing England’s face harden to reflect his own at the mere mention of his rival.

“Matthew” He said to Canada in warning.  
“You've redefined your legacy  
Congratulations” Canada said as he spun on his heel, he was done listening, England crossed a line too long ago, now it all came to an end.  
“It was an act of political sacrifice!” England shouted no colony still under his rule would talk down to him without repercussions.  
“Sacrifice?” Canada asked incredulously.  
“I languished in a loveless marriage in Scotland  
I lived only to read your letters  
I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'” Canada Getures slowly up then down with his left arm at England.  
“That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away  
But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay  
And you know what I'm here to do?” He raised an eyebrow at England, knowing he would never win this.  
“Matthew” England sighed out in defeat and sorrow.  
“I'm not here for you” Matthew shook his head, small grin on his face thinking of the one that really mattered.  
“I know my brother like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
And a million years ago he said to me 'this one's mine'  
So I stood by  
Do you know why?” Canada clenched his fists at his sides seeing England snort at the thought of his twin being kind, at the same time he felt sorry for him knowing it was being a major empire that caused a the distrust.  
“I love my brother more than anything in this life  
I will choose his happiness over mine every time  
Alfred” saying the name brought a smile back to Canadas lips.  
“Alfred!” England called in disdain.  
“Is the best thing in our lives” Canada left the tent before England could respond and ran out of the camp the brightest smile on his face.  
“I’ll never lose sight of the fact that I have been blessed with the best twin  
Congratulations  
For the rest of my life  
Every sacrifice we make is for each other  
I’ll give him the best life  
Congratulations!”


End file.
